


A New Addition

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [45]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Jemma and Daisy are making a new life together
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 14 awww

It had started out simply enough. Building a home together was everything Jemma had imagined, and she learned that being in love with your best friend was even better than she had thought it could be.

When Daisy suggested they get a pet, Jemma was excited. She felt like this was the start of an amazing foundation of a family for them.

Standing here staring at Daisy’s chosen pet was something else altogether.

“I bet it’s a boy!” Daisy said excitedly.

“I bet it’s a turtle,” Jemma responded.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “I’m clearly going to be his favorite mom.”


End file.
